Unexpected Surprises
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Claire always thought she was normal. Even after her transformation. But little did she know her past has a dark secret that will surface and change her life forever. RXR
1. happiness?

Okay so I know I said it was a trilogy but I got a good idea from someone and it was too interesting to resist. It might take a little time and I'm sorry if some parts of the story are boring. Also I will be writing a prequel to Never soon to show how it all started. I hope you enjoyed reading my stories and I hope you enjoy this one. Please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to put them in the reviews.

Sequel to Love in the darkest corners

Summary: Claire always thought she was normal. Even after her transformation. But little did she know her past has a dark secret that will surface and change her life forever.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own morganville vampires.

Claire's POV:

Life has been amazing since the wedding. It's been a full year I have been married to Myrnin. I continue my classes at TPU but of course at night only. I spend my free time with Myrnin in the lab and enjoy learning new things about myself. I found out that I, like Oliver and Amelie, can use compulsion on others. Unfortunately it is not as strong. Another plus is Myrnin doesn't have to hold back in fear of crushing me.  
One of my favorite parts after the wedding it the honey moon. It's completely different than when I was with Shane. More magic, less agression. Although a sad reminder of the fact I can never have kids lingers in my mind from time to time.

"Claire have you seen the sodium beaker? I seem to have misplaced it!" Myrnin yells from the lab. I sigh and sit up on the bed and erase my thoughts. I stretch before walking to the door.

"Is it perhaps on the table next to you?" I say as I get to the door.

"Of course not! If it was I would have- oh." He says as he checks one of the many crowded lab tables. I laugh and shake my head. I walk behind Myrnin and wrap my arms around his waist.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I was planning on rearranging Bob's habitat. He seems to be getting quite bored lately." He says, oddly serious. I sigh and go back to the room and change.

"No thanks! I'm going to see if I can visit Eve. Don't worry I'll take the portal." I say. I hear a chuckle from Myrnin and before he can try to persuade me to stay I'm dressed and calling Eve.

"Hello?" A cheery voice answers.

"Hey Eve think I can come over to Common Grounds for your break?"

"Sure CB! I get off at seven so if you want we can hang out afterwards too!"

"That sounds great. Be over in five."

" 'Kay!" I hang up the phone and Myrnin comes over to me, kissing me softly. I melt into his kiss before breaking apart.

"No. No persuasion." I joke. He smiles and shrugs.

"Couldn't hurt to try." He replies. I giggle and kiss him goodbye before opening the portal to Common Grounds. I walk in to find a grumpy Oliver at his desk. He glares up at me before returning to his work.

"Couldn't use your car? What happened, did the mongrol wreck it?" He says angrily. I roll my eyes and open the office door.

"No but your face cracked the windsheild. So I don't want to risk burning through the cracks." I retort before leaving the room to a gaping Oliver. I walk to a shaded part of the coffee shop and wave to Eve. She waves back before being swarmed with customers. Today is such a busy day. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Eve comes with a mocha in hand and sighs as she sits down.

"Phew that was a workout. I think I topped my new record. Twelve shots in under a minute! What was my old one?" she chirps cheerfully.

"Ten I think." I smile as she fist pumps the air.

"Yes! Awesome!" We laugh and talk about new events and Michaels upcoming gig.

"So CB do you think Amelie will let you and me out of town for his gig?" Eve asks. I shrug and take another sip at the mocha. Even though it doesn't fill me up, it's still delicious.

"Don't know. I'll try to talk to her about it okay?" I tell her and she beams with joy. We chatter away until she goes back to work. While waiting for her to finish up I start to feel weird. My stomach turns and I double over. After a few minutes I feel better again. I walk to Olivers office and knock.

"Come in." I enter and close the door behind me. He doesn't bother to look up.

"Do you have a spare..blood bag?" I ask, still uncomfortable with my new food source. He reaches under his desk and pulls out a blood bag, from a drawer. I thank him and quickly open it, drinking every drop. B positive, tasting mostly like strawberries. I discard the bag and leave the room, returning to my previous seat. The store is mostly empty now.  
Eve finishes up at seven exactly and we leave Common Grounds together. We talk away while I walk her to the Glass House. The sun is gone and a slight breeze present. About half way there my stomach starts to turn again. I clutch it while a seering pain rips through my body. I gasp before doubling over on the concrete.

"Oh my god Claire?! Are you okay?!" He yells frantically. I can't talk, in to much pain to voice the words. My body starts twitching before I black out from the pain. My name was the last thing I heard.

Okay so that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please review and thanks for reading!

XoXo Jastly 


	2. Week one

Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it is a little short.

Eve's POV:

Claire lays on the floor unconscience. I panick and quickly pulling out my phone I instinctively dial Michaels number.

"Hey babe." Michael says casually.

"Michael quick come to Common Grounds, somethings wrong with Claire!" I practically yell.

"Wait what? What's wrong Eve? What happened to Claire?"

"I don't know I'm going to take her to Oliver he's the closest person right now." I say. Michael agrees to meet us there as soon as possible. I hang up and grab Claire, supporting her by the shoulder and waist. I half drag her back to Common Grounds, to see Michael waiting there with Oliver. Oliver immediately takes her from me and brings her inside. Me and Michael follow. Oliver goes into a spare room in the back, that has a couch, office desk, and some file cabinets inside. He lays Claire down and turns to us.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know. She just started to groan in pain and doubled over. She collapsed on the ground and knocked out." I explain to them. Oliver nods before taking out his cell phone.

"Hello? Theodore, I need your assistance at Common Grounds, Claire is unwell and we are unaware of her condition. How soon can you come?" He waits before adding "okay, we will wait right here." He hangs up. Looking at Michael he says to call Myrnin and Theo is on his way.

After half an hour of waiting and a very annoying Myrnin swamping us with questions, Theo Goldman arrives. The vampire doctor checks out Claire.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask, holding Michaels hand tightly.

"I'm not sure. She seems perfectly fine, although one thing has caught my interest. Her blood seems to be very similar to someone elses, decendant wise." Theo says, looking towards Oliver, who immediately tenses before relaxing. Putting on a façade of an emotionless warlord. Theo ignores this and continues. "She has very similar blood to Olivers although she has no relation to him. This is interesting being that no vampire is alike in blood unless they are family."

"Well that's impossible. Claire is in no way related to him!" Myrnin says pointing an accusing finger at Oliver. Theo nods before giving the okay for Claire to be taken home. Myrnin grabs her gently and walks into the portal, leaving me, Michael, and Oliver alone. Theo leaving as soon as Myrnin did. An awkward silence hangs in the air.

"I guess we'll be goin-"

"No Michael, you and Eve stay." Oliver says. I look at him curiously. He sighs before sitting down on the couch. He gazes away from us.

"Why?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"I have something to tell you but you must not tell anyone else. Not even Claire." He says quietly. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"Please don't tell me you're gay?!" Oliver glares at me, making me glad the expression 'if looks could kill' isn't true.

"No! It's about Claire." He begins. Immediately we both turn deadly serious. "I know what's wrong with her but its very complicated." He trails off, looking down at the carpet.

"What is it?" I ask. He looks me dead in the eye.

"She's pregnant." He states, as a fact.

"Wait but how? Isn't she a vampire? Vamps can't have kids! Right?" I ask uncertainly, looking at Michael who shrugs.

"You're correct, we can't. Only certain bloodlines can. Very very few vampires who come from the Daviera family can actually have kids. However it is very difficult to explain." He says before standing up. He walks over to a file cabinet and opens it, taking out a neat folder. "You see, they are vampires therefore their cycle is different. They give birth to human offspring, but within the first two trimesters instead of the third. And they are able to have up to two kids. It's a curse really. They give birth to a female offspring as their firstborn. The cycle continues. The female grows, as a human, and gives birth to females, and if they happen to have a second child, it is a male. Also human." He explains. Me and Michael stare agape at him. He hands us the file. Michael opens and reads through it quickly. He closes it and his eyes seem to be filled with anger and sadness.

"She dies after givinng birth, am I correct?" Michael asks. Oliver nods gravely.

"It is not common for them to live after giving birth. Since it is rare enough that this happens, no one learned to save one."

"Claire has to know."

"I will be the one to tell her. Tell her to meet me here tomorrow at six." Oliver states. Michael nods before grabbing my hand to leave. When we are out of earshot, Michael curses under his breath.

"What's going to happen to Claire?" I ask him. He shakes his head and shrugs.

"I don't know Eve."

"But we have to tell her something!"

"No Eve. Oliver has to do it."

"Why?!" I scream.

"Because he knows what he is doing."

"I'm worried about Claire though Michael."

"So am I."

"I can't believe she's.." I trail off looking at the ground.

"Yeah, Claire's going to be a mother."

Okay so that's that. Sorry if it was a little boring I thought I should put some info in this chapter. Also just saying I am not against homosexual it was meant as a joke please no flames about it. And also I'm sorry if Olivers a bit OOC. Please excuse my errors too. Please review! 


	3. Surprise?

Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I have a slight twist in the story in stored for you all. Hope you like.

Claire's POV:

I wake up with an odd sensation to my stomach. I groan and turn over to face a sleeping Myrnin. I smile before I realize what happened. I sit up and clutch my stomach, the weird feeling increasing. Myrnin must have felt me stir because he immediately wraps his arms around my waist.

"Morning." I say to him. I turn around and place a chaste kiss on his lips. He stares intensely at me while narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"What happened with you last night? Claire I was worried sick!" He says, anger and concern ringing in his voice. I look down before hugging him.

"I'm sorry Myrnin. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know what happened all I knew was that I felt weird and pain followed afterwards." I whisper to him. He hugs back, tighter, and sighs.

"Don't scare me like that again. That's it, only portal walking. No walking outside until I know for sure you're safe." He says sternly. I grit my teeth before relaxing.

"Don't treat me like a little kid Myrnin. I'm your wife. Treat me with respect." I reply, just as sternly. "I know you're scared but I can handle it too. Both of us can, together." I whisper affectionately. He nods and kisses me, laying me back onto the bed. Just then, my phone rings. I groan and look at it. I got two messages.

"Come to Commonn Grounds, now, alone. We need to talk. Don't tell Myrnin I will explain later. -Oliver" I look at the text confused. Since when did Oliver need to talk to me? I check the next text.

"Please." Wow, it must be really important for him to say please. I get up from the bed and put on some clean clothes. Myrnin looks at me confused.

"Who was it?"

"Eve, she wanted me to stop by Common Grounds to make sure I'm okay. I won't be long I promise." I tell him. He sighs before coming to me and kissing me one last time.

"Okay but call me if something goes wrong."

"Of course. Don't explode the lab today please." I practically beg. He grins his lunatic grin.

"No promises."

"If you do I will get a frog just to eat Bob!"

"Okay I wont!" He puts his arms up in surrender. I laugh before saying goodbye and walk out the portal to a waiting Oliver. Once the portal is shut I go to sit on a vacant chair in the room.

"So what's up? What's the emergency?" I ask him, slightly anxious. He looks at me and hands me a file. I look through it and gasp. It can't be right?

Oliver's POV:

I hand Claire the file and study her reaction. She gapes at the file before closing her mouth. Her jaw tightens and she hands me back the file.

"You're joking right?" She asks, deadly serious. I shake my head before leaning onto my desk.

"Afraid not. This is serious Claire." I say sternly. She clenches her hands into fists before standing up abruptly.

"Lair! How can I be pregnant? I'm a vampire! What sick joke is this?" She yells, thank goodness these walls are soundproof.

"I do not joke." I state simply. She freezes for a brief moment.

"How do you even know this?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do! I'm pregnant, and learned I'm going to die! How the hell do you know?!" She screams again. I sigh and cross my arms.

"Because I'm your great great grandfather." I say averting my eyes. I see Claire tense from the corner of my eye. She takes a deep, voluntary, breath to try and calm herself down.

"Please tell me that was a joke at least." She whispers almost inaudibly. I shake my head.

"I may seem cold hearted but I loved once too. I met her, your great great grandmother, many decades ago. I fell in love and before I knew it, we had..relations." I say softly. She just nods stiffly. "I thought nothing could happen since I was a vampire. Even though she knew what I was she still loved me. One day she became pregnant, and I already knew it was mine. She was never with another male, I know because I never smelled another mans scent." I take a deep breath, remembering her is hard. "I did research and traced your family back to the Daviera clan. I realize now that it wasn't just an accident that your last name is so similar to your clan. I should've realized sooner." I tell her. She collapses back into the chair and puts her head into her hands.

"How could this happen?" She whispers. She looks up at me with pleading eyes. "What am I going to do? I have to tell Myrnin!" She gets up quickly and turns to open a portal. I grab her hand before she does. "What? Why are you stopping me?" She questions.

"Take this." I hand her a locket I always kept safe. She opens it to see a picture of her great great grandmother. "Tell him if he doesn't believe you that Victoria is your great great grandmother and show him this locket. He'll understand." She nods and thanks me before leaving. When the portal closes I sigh heavily. "Oh Victoria how I wish you were here."

Claire's POV:

I walk into the lab to find Myrnin doing some experiment. He turns around when he hears me enter, and looks at me seriously. For a moment I fear he heard mine and Oliver's conversation.

"Claire?" He says confused. Before I can answer he's looking around the whole lab. Turning over tables and looking behind furniture.

"What is it Myrnin?" I ask him weakly. The weird feeling, or I guess my child moving around, grows stronger. He stops and looks at me confused.

"Did you bring a human with you? Why do I hear a heartbeat? It's faint and fast but nonetheless it's a heartbeat." I swallow a lump in my throat before sitting on a stool. Myrnin rushes to me and holds me. "Claire?"

"Myrnin we need to talk.." I say softly. He looks at me like he has an idea of what. I just simply take out the locket, showing him the picture. "I'm pregnant."

Okay so that's that. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that Oliver is a little OOC but I wanted to show him with a little emotion. Sorry for any errors and please review! 


	4. Morigu

Myrnin's POV:

This can't be happening. No! This can't be true. Claire's pregnant, as a vampire. She is a Daviera, and a strong one at that. This isn't good. I stare at her in disbelief. She shifts uncomfortably before looking at me. Her chocolate eyes make my frozen heart ache.

"Myrnin? What's wrong?" She asks me tentively. I grab another stool and sit down infront of her. Holding her hands I feel her tense up. "You don't want to be with me." She whispers so low even I almost miss it. I gasp and hug her tightly.

"Of course I do Claire! Don't ever say that because I can't live without you. That's the thing. You have a high possibility rate to die, and I can't bare the thought of losing you. There are also a number of other problems besides that one." I tell her. She nods before hanging her head low. I take my hand and lift her so she is looking at me. I kiss her softly and I feel her relax slightly. Oh how I love her.

"What is it then Myrnin?" She asks after we break the kiss. I sigh and tighten my grip on her hands.

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well for one, even though you are centuries younger, you have more of a right to rule than Amelie. Your blood is more pure than hers even though most of your family is human. She won't like this and I don't want her to find out. She might challenge you, if she feels it's necessary." I tell her. She nods stiffly and I continue "furthermore, there is another family similar to yours. It's called the Morigu. Your family is an Italian clan. This one is Greek."

"What does this have to do with me? Are they going to attack me? Are they enemy clans?" She asks worried. I chuckle and shake my head.

"No, they are allies actually. The problem is if one of them mates with you. Then not only is it a contraversy, being they give birth to three kids, first born male, other two females, and your clan is female than maybe male. There is also the power exchange." I say matter-of-factly. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Power exchange?"

"If they have intercourse with you, you both gain an imense power. Making you a bigger threat to Amelie." She shrugs her shoulders.

"So what? You said if they mate with me right? Well they won't, I only want you Myrnin you don't have to worry so much." She says. I shift uncomfortably and avert my eyes. She studies my face for a moment before asking, "what?"

"I am a Morigu decendant." She gasps as she finally realizes. Before she could ask I say "I am the oldest of my mothers three children. My mother is the first female after her brother, and I am first born. Now do you see my dearest?" I say softly. She nods and looks down at her lap. Suddenly her head snaps up.

"Wait but why would you know about Victoria? I mean, how does she play a part in all this? And Oliver too?" She asks suddenly. I sigh and rub my temples.

"It's a long story."

"We are immortal. We have all the time in the world." I chuckle at her comment and shake my head.

"Not right now my dear. I have to speak with Amelie about urgent matters." I say squeezing her hand softly. She sighs and nods.

"Okay Myrnin. Be careful don't get on her bad side please." She warns me. I kiss her forehead.

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay." She looks at me, her brown eyes filled with worry. I get up to leave, grabbing the locket, and some papers. I have to try and solve this as soon as possible without violence. I don't want either Amelie or Claire to get hurt. I kiss the top of her head once more before opening a portal and shutting it behind me.

Claire's POV:

This is all out of control. I can't believe it. So I have a possibility of having either boy or girl, and I've become more powerful? I can't believe this! I sigh and walk over to the room to lay down for a little while. Right as I hit the bed, my phone rings. The ringtone a dead give away. I smile as I pick it up.

"Hey Eve." I say strained, overwhelmed by everything. I listen to the other line carefully, Eve is talking so fast. I gasp and hang up the phone and rush to the portal to the Glass House. I can't believe it!

So that's the end of the chapter hope you all enjoyed! What happened at the Glass house? You will find out next chapter heehee. Sorry for errors and please review!

XoXo Jastly 


	5. Road trip

Claire's POV:

I get into the Glass House to be tackled by Eve. Caught off guard I fall backwards on to the floor. She is squealing and squeezing me tightly.

"Oh my gosh Claire! We did it!" She squeals at ear piercing volumes. I look at her for a moment then laugh.

"Yeah we did Eve. So where are they?" I ask her, she gets up off of me immediately and grabs the papers from a smiling Michael. She shows me the papers. They read "Temporary leave from Morganville." Three of them, each with our name on it. I take mine and smile. I read the rest of the paper and quickly frown. We have to leave tomorrow at six in the morning in order to get to the hotel by twelve. "Uh, how are we going to do this?" I ask uncertainly.

"Oliver is going to accompany us. He is driving the front seat, us in the back." Michael explains. I nod in return. Eve goes upstairs to pack and I go back home to find Myrnin waiting for me.

"Hey."

"No note, gone like the wind. Claire-"

"I'm sorry Myrnin Eve just got the passes for us to leave town, I had to go pick mines up."

"Wait, what? What passes?"

"For Michaels gig. It's for three days and we have to leave tomorrow morning." I say uncomfortably. "It's not that far-"

"That's brilliant!" Myrnin exclaims. I stare shocked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Amelie wasn't at her office when I went there. If you leave and I talk to her maybe she won't feel as threatened. And maybe, just maybe, we can make things work!" He explains.

"So I can go?"

"Yes yes but get your things ready, you do tend to take a while packing." He waves a hand as he goes to feed Bob. I roll my eyes and pack a few pairs of clothes, body wash, a few personal blood bags and some shoes. After I was done packing I go take a shower. After an hour in the shower, deciding I was squeaky clean, I get out and go back to the room where Myrnin is sitting on the bed, head in hands.

"What's wrong?" I sit next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and smiles a sad smile.

"I'm scared." He states simply. Myrnin is never one to show emotions but this time was clear. He was scared and for him to mean it, it must be real bad.

"Why?" I whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around me.

"I don't want to lose you." He says in a slightly resigned voice.

"What else is it?" I ask curiously.

"You always could tell when there was more to tell. Claire," he sits up straight, turning his whole body to me. He looks at me dead in the eye and sighs. Averting his eyes he whispers, "do you think I'll be a good dad?" I almost laugh outloud. I giggle and kiss his hand.

"Of course you would be! Why would you think you wouldn't be?"

"Well.." he trails off. I squeeze his hand encouragingly. (A/N: this might be spoilers I'm not completely sure if this counts. This info I got from the morganville website.)

"I never had a father figure. He was insane you see, and from a young age I was sent away from my mother to be an apprentice of the vampire Gwion. So I don't know what it would be like, to have a child. To be a father." He explains. This I laugh at. He looks at me confused, I smile softly.

"You will be a great dad like you are a great husband. Now hush okay?"

"Okay Claire. I love you so much."

"I love you too Myrnin." We spent time in eachothers arms before I had to leave to the Glass House. I kiss him goodbye and head into the portal. Michael greets me and puts a finger to his lips to say to be quiet. I look at the couch and see Eve asleep near her suitcases. I pack mine into Eve's hearse along with hers, Michaels, and the cooler. After loading the suitcases, Michael picks up Eve and puts her in the back seat next to him. I look up to see Oliver heading up to us. His usual stoic expression doesn't surprise me. I get in the hearse just as Oliver slides into the drivers seat.

"Ready to go?" Oliver asks. We nod as he puts the car into drive.

A hundred miles down the road, a hyper Eve, and one day later we stop at a gas station to fill up on not only gas but snacks for Eve. When Oliver leaves the car, Eve turns to me. She shifts uncomfortably.

"So CB, um, how are you doing. Ya know, since you found out?" She asks quietly. I stare shocked at her. When did she find out?

"How did you find out?" Was all I managed to say.

"We knew when you passed out. Oliver told us. Claire we are worried about you." Michael says.

"I know. So am I." I whisper.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and fight it, fight to live. So I can take care of my baby, our baby."

"Well I call dibs on god-mother!" Eve chimes in. I laugh and nod. Telling her she will be the best god-mother and Michael, god-father. Oliver joins us ten minutes later with mountains of candy and sweets and continues to drive. A few hours later we reach the hotel and check in. It's already late and Eve and Michael go out to a restuarant. I go to my room and immediately shower. When I'm done I lay on the hotel bed and flick on the tv. I text Myrnin that I'm okay and that I love him when I hear a knock at my door. My sensitive nose and ears already know who it is.

"Come in." Oliver walks into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"We need to talk." He says softly. I nod and sit up on the bed. He sits down at the edge. He takes a deep breath before starting. "There may be a way to save you, from dying at birth." I gasp and ask if there really is a way. He nods. "There is a way but it's risky. The reason the vampire mothers die is because when the human is born, it is covered in an acid that burns them and eats them. An alternative silver to us. The only one who has survived is the very old vampire, Serenity. She is of main royal blood. She survived but I don't know how. After this trip I plan to visit Venice, Italy where she resides."

"Why do you want to help me?" I ask curiously. It isn't like Oliver to help people. Let alone me. He half smiles before answering.

"You remind me of her, and I don't want that to die." He states simply. He gets up to leave. Before he leaves he whispers "be careful not to let her find out." And with that he is gone. Her, Amelie. I wonder in she knows yet. Maybe, or maybe she would've killed me if she had. I sigh and lay back down.  
Eve and Michael return at three in the morning and go straight to bed. I toss and turn before falling into a trouble sleep.

So that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the long update. Was really disappointed I only got one review for the last chapter. Please please review! And I have a little surprise for the next chapter. Sorry for any errors and hope you enjoyed. Again, please review! 


	6. conversation

Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Claire's POV:

The concert was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Not only did Michael sing in the most perfect angel voice, but he surprised Eve and brought her on stage, singing his newest love song to her, following it with a sweet kiss. After the concert they go out to dinner to celebrate. I decide to go back to the hotel because of the weird feeling in my stomach. The concept of being a mother is still new to me, however I am curious to see what I shall have. I sit on the bed, curled up and rubbing my belly, watching old Tom and Jerry cartoons. Mid-way into an episode, my phone rings. I immediately recognize Myrnin's ringtone. I pick up at the second ring.

"Hey honey." I say sweetly.

"Oh good Claire you're safe! I was worried sick!" He sighs in relief.

"Why wouldn't I be safe? Does Amelie know?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes she does and needs to have an immediate conversation with you once you are back. I fear however she might be quite dangerous." He says. He goes silent for a momennnt before whispering, "how's the baby?" I smile softly.

"Fine, he or she is fine. I'm more worried about facing Amelie alone." I say truthfully. Myrnin laughs at the other end of the phone.

"I assure you, you won't be alone." I talk to Myrnin before I decide to go to bed. I say goodnight and hang up. I put away my phone and cuddle underneath the covers.

"Don't worry little one, I promise we will be okay." I whisper before drifting to sleep.

I awaken to the sound of the door closing, rather loudly. Not exactly a slam but not a normal close either. I sit up and stare at the figure by the door. Immediately I feel hands against my mouth, shutting off any chance to scream. I stare baffled. Long blonde hair almost shines in the darkness as pale grey eyes stare intently.

"Do not scream or alert any other person. Do you understand?" I nod my head and they let go.

"Amelie? What are you doing here?" I ask terrified. Her cold eyes just stare intently at me.

"I wanted to speak with you in person immediately. So we have an understanding between us." She says coldly. Before I knew it, cold slender fingers were constricting my throat. She was choking me in her iron grip. I struggle for a moment before her grip tightens and I stop altogether. I thank science I don't have to breath as a nessecity. Amelie lowers her head until its an inch away from my ear. "I will make sure you do not have the slightest chance to overthrow me!" She says and she bites me. I scream, but it comes out more of a gurgle. I struggle again, to no avail, but quickly lose all strength I have. I feel the darkness begin to swallow me and all I can think of is my baby. A sudden rush of power surges throw my body. My eyes snap open and teeth bared. I grab Amelies wrist and pry her off of me. She backs away and looks at me, shock evident in her face. I grip her by the throat and lift her up, anger coursing throw my cold veins. I never knew I was this strong. I guess this is what Myrnin meant by power exchange. I tighten my grip and now it's Amelie's turn to struggle.

"I don't want to overthrow you nor will I ever try to. Don't you dare try to kill me or my child ever again. I can care less who is stronger and who is superior. Keep Morganville but leave me alone!" I say sharply and sternly. I see her nod slightly and I release her. "Amelie I worked for you since I came to live there. Why would you even think I would try somethinng like that?" I say softer this time. I sigh and feel an intense burning in my throat. I wince slightly and try to ignore it. "Go back to Morganville. Your people need you." I say, more commanding then I intended. Amelie gets up and dusts herself off, she is wearing a black cloak and under is, jeans with a red blouse. Still very strange to see the founder this way.

"Let this be as if it never happened." She states simply, but I can tell she is highly embarrased. I nod and wait until she leaves. I rush over to the cooler and grab a blood bag, quickly draining two of them. She left me rather weak so after I finish my..dinner, I lay back on the bed and close my eyes. Falling into a dreamless sleep.

The drive back home was even crazier than before. With tons of shoping bags, filled with clothes for me, Eve, Michael, and Myrnin, and more food, me and Eve are ten times as hyper. Chatting away, Oliver getting highly annoyed and Michael just laughing at the hyperactive crazy girls in the back. When we reach morganville, Oliver drops us off at the Glass House, leaving immediately after.

"God that was so much fun!" Eve exclaims as she plops down on the couch. I laugh and sit next to her.

"Yeah it was. But I think you should sleep missey and I'm going to check up on my husband to make sure he hasn't burned down or destroyed our home yet." I laugh and give Michael and Eve a huge hug. Saying goodbye, I take my share of the shopping bags and walk into the portal. I shut the portal and put the bags down. I look up and gasp. "Oh my gosh, Myrnin!"

Okay so I'm going to leave off there. Sorry for any errors. I hope you liked it and please review! Pretty pretty please! 


	7. the arrival

So I had an idea and I started writing and I know I just updated not that long ago but I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas please add them in the reviews! And don't forget to review! Pretty please!

Claire's POV:

"Oh my gosh, Myrnin!" I scream in surprise. The tables in the lab are pushed aside and everything is a lot neater then before. In the center of the room is a round table with a bright velvet red table cloth on it. An absolutely gorgeous candle lit dinner is placed on the table, with wine glass filled with plasma. Myrnin stands next to the table, dressed just like the table, drop dead gorgeous. He is wearing a black button down with a crimson red vest, black slacks and black shoes, and his hands are behind his back. A crooked smile is plastered on his face and his dark curls frame perfectly against his pale ivory skin. I run to him and hug him tightly. "Oh my gosh Myrnin! I can't believe you did this!" I squeal in delight. He chuckles softly before kissing me softly. He backs away and takes one oh his hands away from his back, revealing a boquet of red and white roses. I gasp and take the flowers and smell them. The aroma is amazing, as well as the atmosphere. I smile and kiss him once again. He pulls away and I pout.

"Ah ah ah." He grins and finally shows his other hand from his back. A long slender black box with a white ribbon occupies it. I smile and take the box and open it to find a golden locket is in it. I gasp and take it in my hand. On the front is engraved, 'to my beautiful wife and mother Claire'. I smile and open it. On the left side is our wedding photo. The other is blank. "The other is for our child." He says softly.

"Its beautiful." I whisper.

"Just like you my dear." I kiss him and he pulls out my seat and pushes it in once I sit down. We have the most romantic date. After dinner we get cozy into bed and fall asleep in eachothers arms.

The next morning comes and goes in a blur. Eve calls me to say Oliver left her in charge of the store, it seems he left because of 'business related issues'. I keep quiet about his arrangements to go to italy. Life seemed to pick up where it left off. I go to the university and help Myrnin in the lab.

Two weeks passes by and my stomach starts to show a small bump. There is still no word from Oliver. I start to get a little worried. I walk to Common Grounds, it being late, and hum a tune. Tonight is one of Michael's last gig in town before he goes to Dallas to finish his album. I enter Common Grounds and head to the counter. As usual, it's packed. I go under the entrance for the employees and say hi to Eve. Putting on an apron, I help Eve with the customers as I have done for the past week and a half. About an hour later Michael comes on stage and starts to play his songs. After the customers slow down and it'ss only an occasional one or two people buying another latte or coffee, I head to Eve who is staring like a school girl at Michael.

"Hey guess what?" She whispers to me, a big grin on her face.

"What?"

"We set a date." She giggles. I smile and hug her, gently of course.

"That's fantastic! When?" I ask curiously.

"December 9th, you are going to be my maitron of honor right?" She asks, already knowing my answer. I nod enthusiastically.

"Of course! That's only a month away though. Have you got anything planned out?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes.

"Of course, I've been planning this since we got engaged. All I need now is your dress, my dress, and our shoes." I laugh and nod. After the concert I congratulate Michael and start to head back home. Half way there my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Claire honey?" My moms voice answers. I completely forgot about my parents during this whole ordeal. I suddenly remember the secret of the reason why I'm pregnant. I clench my teeth together.

"Hey mom." I try to say calmly.

"Hi sweetie. I wass calling to see if you could stop over tomorrow, I really miss you." She says. I can finally ask her the questions I want to know.

"Sure mom. I'll be there around five."

"Okay sweetie. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"You too mom. Bye." I hang up and reach home. I go inside, Myrnin isn't up which is strange. I walk into our room and find him asleep on our bed. I change into my pajamas and get into bed with him.

Eve's POV:

I open the shop at seven in the morning, still groggy. I swear I will stake Oliver if I have to do this one more day. I walk in and stop dead in my tracks. A woman is sitting by a table talking to another figure. I turn on the lights and see it's Oliver. My eyes are focused on the woman though. She stands up, she is only a little taller than me, maybe five feet ten inches. She has waist long dark brown hair, curling at the bottom. Her eyes are a warm brown and her skin is an ivory pale. That's the only thing that gives it away, she's a vampire. She looks so familiar though, I don't know why though. She smiles a warm smile and walks over to me, partial sunlight hits her arm, but she doesn't react to it, like it doesn't bother her. I clear my throat and start feelinng awkward.

"Um hey." I say awkwardly. Oliver walks to us and stiffens slightly.

"Eve, perfect timing. This is Serenity. Claire's ancestor from as early as 100 b.c." he says indifferently. Serenity smiles and outstretches her hand. I shake it stiffly as I realize the resemblence.

"Earlier than that actually, but it is nice to meet your aquantaince Eve." She says, her voice a soft melodic tone, with a hint of ann italian accent. I blush slightly at her beauty.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too." I say. Oliver takes a seat by a nearby table and we follow. They explain the problem and the plan. I nod slowly as Serenity explains her role.

"Do you think it will work?" I ask uncertainly. Serenity nods and smiles a bright smile. She is so friendly.

"I have high expectations that it shall. Is it possible to visit my decendant as soon as possible?"

"Um, yeah but I have to make sure she is awake first." I explain, and take out my phone, calling Claire. After a few rings I hear her answer.

"Hey CB are you busy right now? It's kind of important." I say.

"Um, not really, come over, I'll open up a portal where are you?"

"Common Grounds."

"Okay, it should open now." As soon as she said that, the portal appears. I hang up and motion for them to follow.

"Ah Alchemy, such an old art, I am surprised that it is still used." Serenity comments. We enter and appear in the lab. Claire is there waiting for us.

Claire's POV:

Eve walks through the portal with two others following. One is Oliver and the other looks like a more beautiful copy of me. I gasp as they enter and the portal snaps shut. I collapse in a nearby stool.

"Hello Claire." The woman says, her voice is just as beautiful as she is. "My name is Serenity. I am here to help you." She continues, walking towards me with such grace. She sits in a chair, and faces me.

"I hear you are in a predicament. Not only are you from the Daviera clan but also mated with a Morigu. I wonder what kind of child you will have." She says, curiousity both in her voice and in her gaze. I could only nod, too shock to speak. "I will explain my theory of how to save both you and the child. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Yes, I am." I say calmly. Serenity explains her plan to help me. She explains that there is a slight risk of it not to work, ten percent to be precise. I nod and tell her I will accept the risks.

"Good then. I can't wait to meet you again dear Claire. I hope that you enjoy your day." She gets up to leave.

"Wait, can I ask you for one more favor? Other than saving my life."

"Of course, what is it you desire?"

"Can you come with me to my mothers house, I want to get some answers." I explain. Her eyes seem to grow bright. She nods.

"Yes I shall. Just inform Oliver here and I will come to meet you before you go."

"Thank you. For everything."

"No thanks are needed, you are of my blood. My family. And family never turns their back on eachother." She says and leaves with Oliver and Eve. I sigh and head back to bed. I lay down and think of what the future holds.

Okaaay so that's that. Hope you liked. Sorry for any errors. And no I shall not reveal the plan until later. Please please review! 


	8. missing

I'm sooo sorry for the late update! A lot of stuff popped up all of a sudden and then I discovered a new anime I like a lot. Well here it is! Chapter 8! I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Please review!

Myrnin's POV:

I wake up from the sound of Claire's phone ringing. I turn over and look at her as she answers it. It was Eve. She gets up and walks to the lab, I lay still and listen to the conversation taking place. I don't have a good feeling about this. After a while she comes back and lays down. Pretending I'm asleep I think of a plan to help my dear Claire.

Claire's POV:

It is around 9am when I get out of bed. Myrnin is already up and doing some experiment. I go take a shower. I sigh as the cool water hits my icy skin. I suddenly feel light-headed and lean on the wall for support. I look down at my stomach which is ever so slightly buldge out. I finish up and walk out the bathroom to our bedroom. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, making sure they aren't too tight for my baby to get hurt, and a form fitting black shirt. I walk over to Myrnin and wrap my arms around him. I feel his tense muscles relax at me touch. He stops his work and turns around to hug me.

"I heard your conversation last night." He says softly.

"Mm." Was my only reply.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah. I need to know if she knows. And if she does why did she hide it from me."

"Okay, remember I'm here for you no matter what."

"Yeah I know." I say softly. I watch him as he continues his experiment. After a while I go to check on the machine. I fix a few minor bugs in the system and wait around until four-thirty. I grab my phone and dial Oliver's number.

"Oliver here."

"Hey Oliver, are you guys ready?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes. I am on my way now to pick you up." He replies. As soon as he hangs up I hear the car stop nearby. I kiss Myrnin goodbye and hurry to the car. There was a large amount of shade for this time of day so I managed to get to the car unharmed. The drive to my parents house was silent and awkward. As we pull up I see my mom on the front porch. A nervous smile is plastered on her face. Oliver parked in the shade and exits along with the rest of us. I give my mom a stiff hug and she invites us in. We gather around the kitchen table and sit silently.

"So sweetie," mom starts off awkwardly. "I see you invited guests. It's nice to see you again Oliver." She smiles another nervous smile and turns to Serenity. I see a suspicious glimmer in her eyes but as soon as it appeared, it vanished. "Hello, I'm Claire's mother." She outstretches her hand, in which Serenity takes it and shakes it gently.

"Pleased to meet your aquaintance." Serenity replies. I sigh and look at mom in the eyes.

"Mom I have some news to tell you." She looks at me curiously and nods. I take a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." I see a small jolt and hear her heartbeat speed up.

"But how? You're a vampire aren't you?" I hear her curiousity, but also a fakeness to her tone. I grit my teeth and take another breath to try and calm myself. It hardly works.

"Mom, be honest. Do you know of the Daviera's?" I ask bluntly. Mom jolts again, startled. She bites her lip lightly and sighs.

"It was only a matter of time wasn't it?" she says. "I'm guessing you already know Claire. You were always so smart. We are decendants yes." She says. I growl lowly and glare at her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I deserved to know once I was sent here! Why mom? Why did you hide this from me?" I practically screech. Serenity takes my hand in hers and makes a 'shh' sound. I groan in fustration.

"I'm sorry Claire. I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to be human and have human kids and grow old and die human. I never expected this to happen." She whispers.

" , if I may. I have a plan to help Claire and I wanted to inform you. There is the possibility of Death but I am quite confident in my ability to save Claire." I see mom nod as Serenity explains the plan to her as well. (A/N: no I will not tell you the plan, it is a secret until the time comes. Heehee) After my visit with mom we part ways. I decide to walk home, giving myself time to think. I feel the baby squirm and feel it move slightly. I feel light-headed again and stop to lean against a building. I cover my mouth as I feel the vomit rising to my throat. After a while the feelings subside and I continue to walk. When I get home I run down the stairs and head to bed. It was when I get into bed did I notice it. It was suspiciously quiet. Too still. Myrnin wasn't home. I look at my phone, no messsages. I search the lab from top to bottom, no note. I start to panic. I get my phone and dial Amelie.

"What is it Claire? It is late and I do not have time for foolish-"

"Where's Myrnin?" I interupt her, not caring if she yells at me. I hear her pause.

"Is he not with you?" She asks confused.

"No, he isn't home, there is no note, no messages. Isn't he with you?" I start to panic more.

"Claire calm down. Myrnin is strong. He should be okay. I will have my subordaniates look for him." She says and pauses, almost hesitant. "We will find him. Don't do anything rash." She says annd hangs up. I go and change into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. I leave the lab and call Michael and Eve, telling them that Myrnin is missing. They promised to help look. I feel tears streaming down my face as I run all over town looking for him.

"Please be okay Myrnin." I whisper.

Myrnin's POV:

I groan groggily as I sit up, my head hurting. I feel a burning sensation on my neck, wrists and ankles. I look down to see silver chains around me. I groan again and shut my eyes, trying to remember what happened.

*Flashback*(A/N: it's in normal POV)

Myrnin just finished his second experiment when he heard the lab door open. He knew at that instant it wasn't Claire. The person, yes person, had a heartbeat. They also had a rather foul odor to them. Myrnin crouches ready to attack, teeth bared and a low growl escaping his throat. The slow footsteps continue down the stairs. When said person reaches the bottom Myrnin gasps. As soon as he went to react, he felt something strike his chest. The person used a crossbow to stake him. The person walks over to Myrnin and chuckles darkly. Taking the end of the cross bow he jabs Myrnin's head rather hard and quickly pulls out the stake. Myrnin falls unconsious.

*End flashback*

I rub my head and look around. I'm in Morley's old chambers he used for his hideout. I curse silently as I hear the same familiar footsteps and foul odor. As well as another pair of footsteps. The two persons become visible when they turn the corner. I gasp out when I see who it is.

"Hello Myrnin. It's nice to see you again." A female voice says in a sickening sweet voice.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Says the male human.

"Patience Jason. In time." She says.

"Naomi? Jason?" I say questioningly as they laugh a stomach turning sound. Naomi walks to me and bends down to me. Her cold hand wraps around my throat and she leans down to it, fangs extended. She bites me and starts to drink until I fall unconsious once more.

So that's it. Sorry it took so long to write. I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review!

XoXo Jastly 


	9. Found

Only one review which makes me sad but thank you to whom did review. Sorry if I might not update for a while. Something came up that is very important so I might not update. But hopefully things go well. Please enjoy chapter 9! And please review! It makes me happy to hear from my dear readers.

Claire's POV:

I run through the empty streets of Morganville at top speed. I can't find him! I feel the big hole in my chest get bigger as I find each place I check is empty. After about half an hour I go to the warehouse district and check every building from top to bottom. Usually in my past experience everyone hostage was taken into a warehouse.  
After another hour I go back to the lab, discouraged and heart broken. I sit on a stool and put my head down. I stay like this for a while until it hits me! I rush to the machine and check the security cameras. I notice something odd. Jason! He's loose? But how? Jason is walking into a sewer drain with something in a big bag. Myrnin! I track down the street and call Michael, telling him to meet me there. I exit the lab and rush there.

Michael's POV:

I get to the meeting spot before Claire does. I open the sewer drain carefully, making sure I don't make a noise. When it's open I hear some voices. One I immediately notice as Jason's. Claire arrives shortly after. We carefully make our way down to the bottom of the sewer. We walk cautiously toward the sounds and as soon as we are near enough, we sprint full speed into what was Morley's old hideout. I head straight for Jason, knocking out the crossbow from his hands. I hear Claire and the other vampire, by the voice I'm guessing Naomi, fighting. He throws a few punches and I easily dodge. I grab his hands and twist them around until they are behind his back. I push him face first on the floor and hold him there. I glance over at Claire and see her dodging Naomi's attacks. Claire jumps up and spin kicks Naomi in the face, sending her crashing into the wall. Damn I didn't know Claire could fight. I look over at the unconsious body of Myrnin and my mouth practically drops. Myrnin's upper body is bare, except for the silver collar on his neck. His neck also has bite marks that are healing incredibly slow, due to the silver. His wrists and ankles as well are cuffed in silver. I clench my teeth together and growl. I look down at a struggling Jason and grunt. Taking the nearest object, which is the crossbow that fell near me, I jab it against his head which causes him to fall unconsious. I leave him there and head over to help Claire.

"You bitch! I'll kill you for hurting him!" Claire growls, her eyes a muddy brown. Naomi chuckles darkly and grabs her wrist, blocking her punch. I rush to her and punch her in the jaw. She stumbles back, letting go of Claire's wrist and falls on the floor. Claire pins her down on the floor and I grab her hands so she can't fight back, Claire sitting on her legs. "Why?!" She screams. Claire grabs her neck and lowers her face to Naomi's. "Why did you do it?" She hisses. I shudder slightly, I never seen Claire like this.

"Do you want the honest truth? Or the sugar coated one?" Naomi laughs. Claire growls loudly and bares her fangs.

"Both."

"Well the honest truth? I'll do anything to overthrow Amelie. Upsetting you would mean you go on a rampage and the possibility of Amelie stopping you was too tempting." She laughs darkly again and smirks. It doesn't suit her kind looking face. "As for the sugar coated one, I wanted to toy with Myrnin. He is quite handsome and his blood," she licks her lips before she continues, "for a vampire is quite delicious. I'm almost jealous." She laughs again and this time Claire loses it. She growls and bites Naomi, who freezes and grits her teeth, struggling to get free. I hear Claire gulping her blood, draining her dry. When I feel Naomi go limp I let go, Claire still drinking.

"Claire stop! She can't hurt us anymore. She can't hurt Myrnin either just stop!" I plead. I try to get Claire off but she just shoves me away with one hand. She finally let's go when Naomi is completely empty and lifeless. Claire stands up and goes straight to Myrnin. Without thinking she tears the silver chains, cuffs, and collar away from Myrnin completely. I gape in shock at she supports him from the shoulders.

"Michael.." she says softly. "Can you please help me." I stare for a few seconds before I realize the scary Claire is gone. I nod and hold Myrnin by the other shoulder. She let's go for a second and quickly returns, holding Jason by the collar of his sweater. She drags him all the way until we are out the sewers and in the street. Claire drops Jason on the floor and puts her foot on his chest, making sure he stays still even though he is still unconsious. She takes out her phone and texts someone. A few minutes later we are greeted by the police who take Jason away and Amelie.

"Thank you Claire. I appreciate your help." Amelie says, her cool façade slightly cracked. Claire just stares at her for a moment before sighing.

"I want him gone. He better not escape again." She states. Amelie nods and says his trial will be tomorrow. After a few more exchanges we part ways. I help Claire bring Myrnin home and say goodnight to her, leaving through the portal. Once inside and portal shut, I race up to Eve's room. I'm greeted by a relieved Eve and she kisses me, I relax and hug her tight. After a while I explain to her what happened with Jason, she nods teary eyed and says that what has to be done must be done to protect everyone. I nod and kiss her, we fall asleep with our worries put behind us.

Myrnin's POV:

I wake up and find Claire fussing over me, tending to my burns, my bite mark being healed already. I groan slightly and stare at Claire. He hair put up in a ponytail, and her face filled with worry. When she hears me she snaps her head to me and smiles relieved. She kisses me softly and carresses my cheek.

"It's okay, you'll be okay soon." She whispers affectionately to me. I smile and nod. Too weak to talk. After she's done wrapping my burns she rushes to the kitchen and heats up a bag of blood. She comes back with it in a big mug. I sit up and take the mug. I gasp at it's familiar scent. She just smiles.

"I had Amelie deliver the volunteer bags I gave before, over here. Since we was already low on blood. If you want I'll go get a different kind-" she quickly says I put my hand over her mouth and gulp down the blood. When its all gone I sigh in satisfaction.

"No, I love your blood." I say. She smiles and takes the mug and puts it back in the kitchen, washing it. She comes back and lays next to me.

"I was so worried Myrnin." She whispers, her voice cracking slightly.

"I know, I'm so sorry my dear."

"I killed her." She whispers, horrified.

"I see." Was all I could say. Relief washes over me but soon fades away as Claire tenses up beside me. I hug her and smile lightly. "I don't want to say I'm glad and enncourage you but, I'm glad you did." She looks up at me and smiles lightly. I kiss her and cuddle with her. She falls asleep and leaves me up thinking. I look down at Claire and smile at her beauty. It's then that I hear it. Our baby's heartbeat, louder this time. I move slightly so I can see Claire's stomach. It seems to have grown. It looks more like she is five months pregnant than one. Why is her pregnancy more rapid than it is supposed to be? I ponder this until I fall asleep. Just before unconsiousness sweeps over me, I think about speaking with Serenity tomorrow. I fall into a troubling nightmare about our future family.

Okay so that's it for now. I decided to update at least three times a week. And soon I'm going to update my first anime story. Also I'm sorry if my fight scenes suck, I'm really bad at writing them. And sorry for any errors and please please please review. It makes my sad life a lot happier. 


	10. Time

Claire's POV:

I wake up not long after I fell asleep, with the sudden urge to puke. I squirm out of Myrnin's arms and run to the bathroom, puking everything in my stomach, which of course is blood. Myrnin hears me and rushes to me. Holding my hair away from my face, he helps me clean myself up. It is then I notice how large my stomach is. I gasp at the sight, feeling our child moving around more and even a slight kick. I get up and walk to our room, and sit down on the bed. I place a hand on my stomach.

"Claire." I hear Myrnin call my name. He sits down next to me. "I'm worried." He says. I nod numbly, a bad feeling creeping in my gut. "I'm calling Theo. We need to see what's wrong. I am also calling Serenity and Oliver." He says. He gets up and goes to the lab, calling them. I rub my stomach subconsiously and wait for him to come back. A few minutes later he comes back with a cup of plasma. I drink down the cup and look up at Myrnin. His eyes are dark and his jaw clenched.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"They won't be able to come for a half hour. Claire are you okay?" I nod before feeling the nausea come back. I rush again to the bathroom and procede to throw up.

After twenty minutes I decide not to drink anything, and wait for Theo. When he shows up he takes out his doctors kit and examines me. Serenity and Oliver show up sometime inbetween then. When Theo is done he speaks to Serenity in the lab in a low whisper so even I can't hear it. I lay down and close my eyes. After ten minutes of waiting, the two finally come back into the room. I just lay there listening.

"Serenity and I have come to some rather, disturbing conclusions." Theo begins. "It seems that Claire's pregnancy is speeding up more than it should." Myrnin snorts before looking at Theo with a dark humor in his eyes.

"Really? Oh good I thought she was just swollen from the black plague." Myrnin retortss sarcastically.

"Myrnin stop it." I say weakly. Nausea creeping up on me again. Myrnin calms down slightly and sits next to me. He mumbles an apology before Serenity picks up where Theo left off.

"It seems instead of six months of pregnancy, Claire is doing two months. I didn't know that you were both from very old clans. This is a very unusual pair, and I have only seen it once before." She says, her melodic voice somehow easing the nausea.

"Well why is she throwing up the blood? So when will she give birth? Will the child be healthy?" Myrnin asks.

"Yes she and the child will be fine. She should give birth next month. Around the second week maybe." Serenity says. "As for the blood, the baby is human, she must eat human food. The baby will reject the blood. As we cannot exactly starve, I suggest one blood bag a week, two if neccessary. Eat mostly human food." I open my eyes and look at her, she hands Myrnin something. "If things get too out of control with hunger, inject her with this. It'll satisfy both of them for a few days but I only have one so use it wisely." Myrnin nods and puts the vial away. "I will need to monitor Claire the last two weeks to make sure." Myrnin thanks them and escorts them to the portal, snapping it shut. Within minutes he's at my side again.

"Myrnin." I groan.

"Yes Claire?"

"I need.."

"What do you need?" Myrnin asks worried.

"I need chocolate!" I groan out.

*Three Weeks Later*

Things for the most part have gone smoothly. Me and Eve have planned out the wedding to the last detail, the theme colors being gold and red. I bought two dresses just in case I give birth before then. I only snapped once, a week ago, and Myrnin injected me with the vial. I mostly stay at the Glass House or at home, being constantly monitored by Serenity. Not that I don't like it, she's nice and we have good conversations. My stomach is huge now, with approximately two weeks left until birth and a week before the wedding. I walk down the stairs of the Glass House and go into the kitchen. I go to the fridge and take out the blue berry cheesecake, sitting at the table with a fork in hand. I am about halfway done when Eve bursts through the doors panting like crazy. She closes the door and comes to me with the biggest grin I've ever seen on her.

"What?" I ask, cheesecake in my mouth. She laughs and sits across from me.

"Tomorrow we are having our bachelor/bachelorette parties, and you're coming!" I groan, swallowing the cake. I have a bad feeling about this.

Sorry if its short and bad and a lot of errors. Hope you liked though. Please review. 


	11. Surprise again?

Okay so this might be a crap chapter. I'm running on empty. Hope you like and sorry for any errors. Please review. This was inspired by the song Lost in the Stereo by All Time Low.

Claire's POV:

I knew this was a bad idea. The next day Eve wakes me up early in the morning.

"We have to buy the decorations for the party! C'mon lazy ass, get up!" She all but drags me out of bed. So that's how I found myself in this position. Holding bags of decoration, food, and outfits for Eve.

"Eve, I think we are done for now. If you buy anymore, the Glass House will be full!" I exclaim. Eve looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Claire we aren't having the party at the Glass House, that's where Michael is having his at." She says simply. She shrugs and leaves the supermarket we just finish buying, of course, food at.

"Wait then where are we having it?" I question her. She smirks before laughing darkly. "Eve?" I say slowly, scared.

"The best club in morganville! But shh cause its an underground club." She whispers in my ear. I stop abruptly, staring agape at her.

"Eve!"

"Don't worry I already got permission." She smiles. I walk after her, in the shade, to the car. I have a really bad feeling about this.

Eve's POV:

After having Claire 'help' me put up the decorations, we sit down on a vacant table. I sigh from exhuastion and start laughing. I can't wait for tonight!

"Eve, I really have a bad feeling about this." Claire warns me for the fifth time that day.

"CB sseriously relax. You won't drink any alchohol, and you have to be here because your my maitron of honor!" I tell her. She sighs and nods her head. After twenty minutes of relaxing we get up and head back to the Glass House.

"Eve what should I where?" She asks me, holding her stomach slightly. I smile and hand her a dress I picked out. She looks at it skeptically before changing. I take my clothes and go to the bathroom to change. I come back out after an hour to find an impatient Claire waiting. "Finally!" She says before grinning. "So you going to help me with my hair and makeup?" I grin back and help the preggy vamp like she asked.

"Only cause you asked so nicely." I tease. After I'm done with her hair and makeup I look at my masterpiece. Claire is wearing a black dress that goes to her knees, with glittery skulls on the bottom left by her legs and top right of her shoulder strap. The dress makes her look only four months pregnant so that's good. She wears one inch heels so she doesn't hurt her feet. Her hair in up in a curly ponytail, with two pieces hanging down on each side of her face. Her bangs (long bangs) pushed behind her ear. Her face has a light blush that goes with her pale complextion and some eyeliner with pink lipstick. I clap my hands in excitement. "You look Gorgeous hun!" I say enthusiastically. I look in the mirror before going.  
I'm wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap that cuts off mid thigh. My hair is in two small pigtails tied by purple and black plaid bows. My usual rice powder makeup and eyeliner aren't on. Instead I used a little eyeliner and a dark purple lipstick. With matching purple stilettos. I smile at my master piece before heading downstairs with Claire. We are greeted by Michael and Myrnin.

"Hey babe. Wow you look great!" Michael compliments me. I smile widely before dragging Claire to the door.

"Thanks! Hey Myrnin, don't worry I'll bring her back before 2am and no alchohol I promise!" I yell before slamming the door to a confused looking Myrnin.

We make it to the club and there's already a lot of people there. Well a lot considering Morganville. Me and Claire grab an empty table and sit, waiting for the song to finish, its not a good song to dance to.

"Did you see Myrnin's face when we left?" Claire says laughing. I laugh with her.

"Yeah priceless. Michael texted me saying he flipped out when he found out where we are going."

"Oh no, I feel bad." Claire says. The song ends and another song comes on. "God these songs suck, what's wrong with this DJ?" Claire complains before going to the DJ. I see her talk to him for a bit before taking his headphones and taking his place as well. I squeal and head to the dance floor when Claire puts Lost In The Stereo. Claire DJ's for the night, seeming happy with what she's doing, and I dance away, drinking and chatting with old highschool aquaintances (can't exactly call them friends). As the night comes to an end I feel someone tap me. It's Claire. My mind feels fuzzy and I can't proccess much. I see her mouth something.

"What?"

"Its 2:30! We have to go!" She says, tugging on my arm. We leave the club and she drives me back home. Helping me out of the car and up the steps. Before we get inside though, I hurl on the side of the house steps. I feel everything go black.

Claire's POV:

Eve throws up and passes out. I panic, grabbing her and bring her inside. Michael comes half way, taking her from my arms.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know. She must've drank too much. I don't have a good feeling about this Mike. I'm calling Theo to make sure it's the liquor." I say, he nods and I call Theo, asking him to come as soon as possible. Within ten minutes he's here and he checks Eve.

"Is something wrong Theo?" Asks Michael anxiously. Theo gets up from Eve's side before sighing.

"She is fine, she drank a lot but it has no damage to her body. However Michael I must ask, have you and Eve had relationss recently?" Theo asks. Michael looks nervous and embarrased as he nods.

"I see. Well it seems Eve is pregnant, the Alchohol had no effect on the baby. You are very lucky." Theo says, he excuses himself and leaves. Michael stands there, mouth open, in shock. I stare at Eve's stomach. I hear a sudden 'thump'. I look at Michael to see he fainted and is now on the floor. I sigh and help him on the couch near Eve. I can't believe this. Eve's pregnant.

Surprise! Hope you liked this surprise. Please review. 


	12. angels

Aha! I am back from writers block hell! Enjoy! There are about two more chapters left in this story. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry for any errors.

Oliver's POV:

What? Did I hear that right? Eve is pregnant but the only person she's slept with was Michael. Unless..

"Excuse me, Oliver? You called me here?" A voice interupted my thoughts. I turn to see Serenity at the doorway. I motion for her to enter. She sits across from me. I put my head in my hands.

"Serenity. How many ancient clans are there that have the ability to give birth?" I ask her bluntly. She raises an eyebrow and takes a moment to think.

"Three. There are three." She says. I look up shocked. Before I can ask she says, "There are the Daviera, the Morigu, and the Glass. The Glass though aren't so common. The woman they impregnate only give birth once to a male and it is the normal 9 months. They also tend to keep to themselves."

"Really? The Eve girl is pregnant with a Glass child then!" I exclaim. I thank her and text Claire the information. Yes I do text, not a lot but once in a while I will.

Claire's POV:

I sit in the living room with Myrnin, who is presently laying on my lap while I play with his hair. He was furious that I went to a club. An underground one at that. He promised not to tell Amelie as long as I never went to one again. I easily complied. I look down at Myrnin, his eyes are dark, and light crows feet are shown. His lips are pressed into a thin line. I sigh and carress his face.

"I said I was sorry Myrnin." I plead with my angry husband. He looks at me and closes his eyes.

"What if you or the baby got hurt?" He whispers.

"We wouldn't have. We are strong" I say. He sighs and nods, I take that as his forgiveness for now. I feel a vibration in my pocket, I take out my phone. I check to see Olivers messsage. "Eve! Michael! Come here!" I yell as said people come downstairs. Eve's eyes are red from crying and Michael's face is hard. His eyes are cold. He accused Eve of cheating when they both regained consiousness. They sit at the table, on the opposite side of eachother. Eve is holding down her sobs and Michaels arms are crossed. "I just found out something from Oliver. Serenity said that there are Three clans. Mine, Myrnin's and Michael, there's another one called the Glass clan." I say. Michael flinches and looks at me, eyes widen in horror. He looks at Eve who started sobbing again. I explain everything and after a while, and a long apology from Michael, Eve quiets down and relaxes. We part ways and Myrnin and me go home. I go take a shower, my stomach is enormous now, I feel like I'll burst any day now. I get out to find Myrnin gone. A note says he went to go get more blood and food. To relax and he'll be back soon. I smile and lay down on the bed. I get a sudden text from Michael.

"Thanks for today Claire and sorry I was such a douche. -Mike- "

"It's kay Mike. Just take care of her okay? The wedding is in a few days."

"Yeah I know. Anyways. Thanks again. Ttyl -Mike- "

"Bye." I sigh and toss my phone on the night stand. Only a few days left.

*Day Before The Wedding*

I sit with Eve in her room as we try onn her dress for the last time before tomorrow. She squeals as she hugs me. I hug her back, pulling away and rubbing my stomach. It's been hurting all day. Serenity looks at us and laughs at our excitement.

"Good call saying Mikey to stay with Myrnin. I would've killed if my dress got destroyed!" Eve says.

"Yeah, well it is traditional for the bride and groom not to see eachother the day before the wedding." I say matter-of-factly.

"Claire, do you feel alright?" Serenity asks. I look at her and grimance.

"My stomach hurts a little but I should be fine." I say as I help Eve out of her dress.

"That reminds me, have you thought about names? I know you don't know the gender but do you have any just in case?" Eve asks. I shake my head.

"Nope. I told Myrnin to pick for me. He decides since he practically begged me." I laugh. "Myrnin when it comes to our child, has been so overly protective and stresses everything. We even have a years supply of pampers, formula, wipes, clothes for both boys and girls, shoes, and toys." Me and Eve laugh at this. I excuse myself, going downstairs to get a coke for me and Eve. Halfway down the stairs I feel a sharp pain. I scream in pain as I feel like a water faucet sprung loose.

"Claire!" I hear Eve and Serenity run to my aid.

"Eve quick, call Myrnin! Tell him to give me all his blood now! And bring me a steak knife. And get blankets! Now!" Serenity yells. Eve runs off to do what she says. Serenity lifts me up and moves me to the living room floor.  
I scream in pain as I finally realize I'm giving birth. Serenity rushes to get a cold cloth as I pant heavily. She comes back with a bucket filled with cold water. Just as she applies the cloth, Myrnin and Michael come in. Myrnin hands the cooler of blood and rushes to my side and holds my hand. Eve gives Serenity the sharp knife and I stare in horror.

"Claire we have to open you up quickly and remove the child. Since you heal quickly I must tear it open and do it within five minutes, after the first two you might pass out. So please bear with me. I nod and grip Myrnin's hand tightly. He kisses me as the knife digs into my skin and is dragged down. I scream, which is muffled by his lips. I hear Michael faint in the background. Everything starts to fade out. The last thing I hear is the sound of a baby crying. Everything goes black.

Myrnin's POV:

Claire passes out and I hear the sound of a baby. I turn to see my child being cleaned and wrapped in a red blanket. Serenity hands me the child.

"It's a boy." She says. I smile and cradle my baby boy. "Wait there's another one hurry before the wound closes!" She yells. My head jerks up. Twins? She takes out the second baby, cutting the umbilical cord, cleans and wraps the second baby. She hands me the second child. "A beautiful baby girl." She says. She attends to Claires wounds and gets the blood bags ready. She turns to me and snaps, "get the children out of here! Before Claire awakens and tries to hurt them!" I rush upstairs and subconsiously into Michaels room. I hold my sleeping children in my hands and smile. The girl has dark curly locks, like mine, and the boy has Claire's light brown hair. The boy and girl have mixed features of me and Claire. It's then I realize they are identical. They will grow up as look alikes! I smile as I plan to dress them up in silly matching outfits. Lost in thought I didn't realize someone else enter the room.

"She's awake and fed. She's weak but she's fine." I hear Michael say. I look up and nod. I walk over to him and hand him my baby girl. "She's beautiful." He whispers. I nod and smile proudly. We head downstairs and see Claire propped up on a bunch of pillows. She smiles weakly and holds out her hands.

"My babies." She whispers. I nod, handing her our boy and Michael hands her our girl. "They are beautiful."

"Just like their momma." Eve says smiling, tears welled up in her eyes. Claire smiles before looking at me confused.

"Their names." She whispers. I almost forgot. I smile and nod, sitting next to her.

"The girl shall by named Rosalina. And the boy John." I smile.

"That's perfect. Rosalina and John. My beautiful angels."

Hope you like! Also remember 2 more chapters. Please review what you thought of it! 


	13. Epilouge

Okay so I decided to make this the last chapter. Sorry. Hope you like. Please review and thanks for reading.

Epilouge: 5 years later

Claire's POV:

Things have been beyond amazing. Being a mother has been both a joy and a pain, but after the diaper stage, it became a lot easier. Myrnin has been ever so patient with me and the kids and even enjoys being a father to our children, who are five now, even though he spoils them too much.

"Okay Rose, so you just put this much of it into the jar, careful not to spill it. John don't drink that!" I hear Myrnin yell from the lab. I rush over to see Rosalina pouring a strange liquid into a glowing green jar, which John is trying to take to drink. I grab John and lift him up in my arms. His warmth spreads through my body and he shivers lightly. I was surprised that our children could understand about the vampires and how they can have them as parents. I scold John lightly before kissing his cheek. He rubs it off and squirms out of my arms.

"Myrnin what did I say about children and experiments?" I say lightly. Myrnin scrunches his nose and looks back at Rose.

"Mommy mommy look I did it!" Rose says happily. I stare at the suspicious liquid before asking.

"What is it?"

"Mommy taste it!" She says laughing. I look at her then her father. He chuckles before nodding. I hesitantly take a small sip before I realize what it is. John looks up at me and makes grabbing motions.

"Mine!" He says. I laugh and hand him the jar and he takes a sip. Its then I feel the portal open. We all look up to see Michael, Eve, and their four year old boy, Timothy. Timothy has Eve's straight black hair but Michael's stunning blue eyes.

"Timmy!" Rose yells, hoping down from the stool she was on and runs to the young boy. Hugging him tightly. We laugh before I go to hug Eve and Michael.

"Hey Eve. How have you guys been?"

"Great CB. We just wanted to stop by for a little while. How have things been with you?" Eve says happily. Birth did nothing to her, if anything she looks just as young as when she got married. The ceromony was small and it was in the small church that Father Joe was at.

"Things are good. Well as good as they can be. Myrnin almost had Rose blow up the lab while John still chews on my books." We laugh at this until Michael speaks.

"What is John drinking?" He asks almost unsure what to do.

"Its a different alternative to juice. Myrnin makes it occasionally to 'help improve their brain power'" I roll my eyes.

"It's proven to work!" Myrnin chimes in happily. "Want me to give little Timmy some?"

"Uh, no thanks. He had enough brain goo for today." Eve says. Myrnin huffs away and I giggle at this. "Actually," Eve says, smiling like an idiot. "Timmy has been wanting to see a certain someone." She wiggles her eyebrows and we turn to see Timmy and Rose playing together.

"Uh oh. We have a lady killer here." I joke. John comes to us and tugs on Eve's shirt. She bends down and he says something in her ear. She nods and takes my hand and tugs me to my room.

"Hey CB I want to talk to you in private."

"Uh okay?" When we are in the room she turns to me and grins. Closing the door.

"So do you think the kids can sleep over for the next few days?"

"Uh sure but why did we have to say this in private?" I ask suspiciously. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Okay Auntie Eve! Now!" Eve motions for me and I follow. She opens the door and I gasp.

"Surprise!" Everyone screams. Small party decorations litter the walls and some juice pouches and chips on the tables. A cake lays in the middle of the table, decorated cutely by Rosalina and John.

"Oh my.." I say, I smile and hug Myrnin, then the kids, and Eve and Michael last.

"Happy birfday mommy!" John yells. I laugh and celebrate with my loved ones. After the party ends, a few hours later, all cake eaten, and everything cleared, Eve takes the kids and goes to the Glass House. I turn to Myrnin and kiss him.

"That was a nice surprise." I whisper. He grins and kisses my neck before picking me up bridal style. He takes me to the room and lays me on the bed.

"I'm glad you liked it my dear." He says. He kisses my neck and trails down to my collar bone. I entangle my hands in his hair.

"Myrnin.." I groan out. He grins and kisses my lips hungrily.

"We have the next few days to ourselves my dear. Shall we have some fun?" He says, his voice slightly husky. I nod before he attacks my neck again with kisses. I sigh in happiness. I family I always dreamed of, my amazing friends, and my loving husband. I couldn't ask for anything more and for once, things couldn't be more perfect. 


End file.
